


The Meeting Place (It's a Pastel/Punk Thing)

by AnotherPhanficWriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chaptered, Curses, Dan and Phil are the same age, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, It's a boy/girl thingAU, M/M, Magic, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Sixth form (Yr13)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherPhanficWriter/pseuds/AnotherPhanficWriter
Summary: Pretty boy Dan is a little pastel wearing homosexual (out and proud) and can't wait to go to university in the next few months, while his punk bad ass neighbor and classmate, Phil, wants nothing more than to cause havoc, ruin plans, party and smoke. Dan and Phil go on a school trip and on the way back are in the St Pancras train station next to The Meeting Place statue, this is where the two boys are placed under a spell. The two wake up the next day to find that they've switched bodies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's a Boy girl thing but pastel punk and Dan and Phil. Enjoy

"That was a good party". Phil commented, arm wrapped around his intoxicated girlfriends waist while he headed home. "Who even brought the weed?". Phil laughed, he didn't even know what he was saying really too drunk and a little bit high to comprehend real life. 

"It was Da- Dra- Ga. I don't even know". Ellie breathed out against Phil's shoulder, her eyes had fallen shut. Phil looked over at her, and started making his way home. She could sleep on his bed, he'd take the floor. 

They'd made it to the street before Phil's house when Phil spotted who he thought was a child, but coming closer he realised it was Dan, his neighbour and arch enemy, in all his pastel glory. Great. 

**

It had been 3 hours. 3 hours of pure sociology revision for his A-Level exam. It's enough to make anyone vomit, but not Dan. He kind of liked learning, expanding his mind and his understanding of the world. But it had been 3 hours and he'd been sat in the same place for all those hours. Only getting up to get more red bull and go to the toilet and it had somehow got to two o clock in the morning. 

He knew no one would be up at this time, so he was getting ready to head out. He needed a walk and fresh air, the park nearest his house would be perfect. 

He shoved a white gucci hoodie over his blue shorts (he hadn't bothered with a shirt, he figured no one would be out at this time on a Sunday night) and quietly stepped out his room. 

He tiptoed past his little brother's room and his parents room and even quieter stepped down the stairs. He reached the door and stepped out, taking a deep breath. Not as refreshing as he was hoping but he'd take what he could get. 

He started slowly walking down the street but then he saw two figures. He waited until they came closer and then he saw who it was. Phil fucking Lester and his stupid girlfriend. Great. 

**

"What you doing out at this time, pristine?". Phil shouted over to Dan. Dan jogged up to him, he was ready for an argument.

"Could ask you the same question, letdown?". Dan said, panting slightly 

"I'm going home, now I know how much you love our little conversations but I really have to go". Phil slurred slightly, despite trying his best not to. 

"Right. Enjoy getting druggie here to bed, unless you wanted to join me in the park?". Dan winked, pretending to sound innocent.

Phil coughed and picked his girlfriend up a bit more so her feet weren't even touching the ground. "No thanks, gay boy, go and find someone else's dick to suck". Phil seethed. 

Dan smiled at the effect he'd had on Phil, it was what he wanted. "Aww, someone's jealous". He sang as he walked away, swaying his hips and heading back home. He'd wasted too much time and was actually really tired. 

Phil watched Dan saunter away and then hauled his high girlfriend home. 

Both of the boys stopped before they opened their front doors and turned to face each other. 

"Bye, Kurt Co-vain". Dan smiled.  
"'Night, Princess". Phil winked. 

They both walked into their houses, ready for the next days lessons.

****

 

The next day, Dan was waking up at 7 - not even 5 hours since he'd ran into Phil outside. 

He stretched his muscles and did some yoga as he usually did in the morning. He got dressed in some of his standard sixth form clothes, which today was a yellow jumper and some light wash jeans. 

He ate his muesli, exchanged pleasantries with his family and picked up his backpack. He left himself just enough time to have a slow walk to his bus stop, making a point of waving to Phil's girlfriend (who'd jumped in a car with a random guy, Dan was sure to remember that for later). 

He got on his bus and made it to school just in time for the LGBT+ club he went to at 8:15 before classes started. Dan knows its not much, but the 7 other students who attend make him feel like he isn't actually alone. 

When the session ends just before lessons start, Dan knows all the gossip. Including a little rumour about a certain girlfriend. 

He goes to his first lesson, which is sociology and everyone is standing up like they are all going somewhere. He walks in and makes a beeline to a nameless girl he talked to last week for five minutes. "Hey, why is everyone standing up?". 

She looks at Dan and the corner of her mouth quirks up, "There's a trip, we're all going to the museum. Everyone handed in their permission slips like three weeks ago?". She says, as if Dan was absolutely stupid for forgetting something so menial. 

Dan makes his way to his seat and sits down. He remembers. They all have to fit in a squishy coach together for half an hour, walk around a hot as hell convention for two hours and then make their own way back from the convention. Dan really hopes there's a train station, or else he's screwed about getting home. 

He cuts out of reality for a few seconds and everyone appears to be sat down and listening patiently to the teacher talk about rules and what they should look out for. Dan already knows, he's researched the event and just wants to get it over with. But then the teacher starts talking about a buddy system. 

"Now, I know you're all 17 and some of you are 18, but the school wants to use a buddy system for when we get there". The teacher sighs, and then proceeds to read a list out. 

It's already halfway and they still haven't reached Dan, but then they do and Dan has never want to bury himself more than in that moment. 

"Daniel Howell and Philip Lester". Making it worse is that he's got Phil's ugly hungover face to deal with rather than just his normal face. This day just gets worse and worse.

**

It's quarter past eight when Phil wakes up, he rushes to get ready (taking more time that he'd admit on his hair) and grabs some toast to eat on the way. He didn't even notice his girlfriend had gone, but he's relieved. His girlfriend gets annoying when she's hungover and coming down from her high. 

He jumps on his second hand motorbike and quickly drives to school, getting there in record time at 8:55. He parks up at runs to his lesson, throwing his backpack on his desk and joining his group of friends talking about the party last night. 

Someone brings up the joint they all smoked and then they are all talking about someone getting laid. Phil just nods and pretends he's interested when he really just can't wait to go home. 

Everyone sits down when the teacher walks in and Phil just stares out the window. He hears buddy system and hopes he's paired with one of his friends and not the nerds who want to actually see everything and write stuff down. Like Howell, who he can practically feel radiating excitement for this trip.

Unfortunately, life seems to want to be ironic to Phil, because the next second after he'd finished his thought, the teacher had said his name out loud to be paired with Dan. This day gets worse and worse. 

**

The two boys had to stand next to each other when waiting to be seated on the coach. Well, by standing next to each other they were actually about a foot away from each other, to which brought joy to Dan's sense of humour.

"Two bros, waiting for a coach, two feet apart cuz they're not-".

"Shut up, Howell. You're gay. So you can't use that vine". Phil said through clenched teeth. He walked even more forward and had turned so he wasn't facing him anymore. This didn't discourage Dan, he just leaned forward and kept blowing Phil's hair while the line shortened and shortened. 

They were finally seated near the front of the coach and Dan reached in his bag to pull out some headphones. "Want one?". He offered to Phil, almost as a peace treaty for while they were on this trip. 

Phil turned down his headphone, "I don't want to listen to all your gay shit". He says, and then pulls his hoodie over his head and pretends to sleep. But he can't, because he can literally hear music through Dan's headphones. 

"Isn't it funny I only saw you, like, seven hours ago?". Dan says, loud enough for a few people around them to hear. 

"What are you insinuating, Dan?". Phil growls, still turned away from him. 

"Oh, you know". And then he winks and carries on slightly dancing in his chair to Carly Rae Jepson. 

"No, I don't know". Phil turns around and leans closer to Dan's face. "I was fucking my girlfriend last night not you, but I bet you want that, don't you?". Phil seethes, getting spit on Dan's cheek. 

"That's funny, because she was almost passed out last night". Dan whispers, "Didn't know you were into that". 

That shut Phil up for the rest of the trip. Even when they got off the coach and were allowed to walk off on their own (but still in their pairs). Dan had tried to start conversations here and there, but Phil wasn't having any of it. 

The first hour went by fast, but then Dan needed the toilet. 

"Phil, I'm going to the loo". Dan said, standing near the toilets. 

"Right. I'm not going in with you". Phil said, crossing his arms and taking a bench. 

"I wasn't offering, not all gay guys want sex in toilets. You know what, I've never heard of any gay guys having sex in toilets so". Dan argued, he had to say something. Phil with his homophobia had annoyed him for too long. 

"I'm not saying all gay guys want sex in toilets, I'm just saying you want a piece of me and you're trying to lure-"

"LURE? Phil, have you heard yourself? God!". And then Dan walked off to use the restroom. Not caring one bit if Phil stayed there, if he walked off he'd just tell the teachers HE left him, not the other way round. 

When dan returns, Phil is still sat in the same place he left him. They quickly finish off walking around, arguing throughout, and then it's time to go home. 

Both Dan and Phil stand there while they check train times, and both must see a train for ten minutes time. They both start jogging to catch the train, making it inside the train station and able to see train schedules then Dan stops. 

"We've missed it". He pants, pointing up at the board. Phil looks and sees their train left a minute ago, and there isn't another one for an hour. 

"Right, if I've got to wait an hour, I'm sitting". Phil states, sourcing a bench and then making his way over to said bench. 

Dan follows, looking up at the statue that is situated right behind the bench. "Pick the heterosexual statue, why don't you". 

Phil looks at what he's looking at, "They both might be bisexual. So can you please stop opening your mouth while I message my girlfriend". 

Dan shuts up for a while (honest! Its about ten minutes) and sits down on the bench, "Two bros, chilling on a bench, really squished together because their both-"

"Dan!". Phil shouts, gaining the attention of some passers-bys. "That's what's so annoying about you, stop shipping everyone else with you. I'm straight, and wouldn't touch you with a bargepole". Phil yells, sliding across the bench to make his point. 

"That's lucky, because I wouldn't want your dick coming anywhere near me". Dan says, his tone louder than it usually is which also gains the attention of a few members of the public. "And for the record, it's bants. Not flirting. You only see what you want to see, Philip". Dan whispers, coming close to his face then pulling back. He could smell stale beer as if he hadn't washed. "Disgusting". He wrinkled his nose. 

Phil looks back at him, "You know, you're not so good looking either, but at least my dick is big, your dick is small because you always wear woman's jeans". Phil says, as if it makes his point any better. 

"I'm happy about the size of my penis, thank you, Philip, for worrying. But because I bottom my penis does not enter my sexual partner". Dan said, knowing this would freak Phil out (straight boys always are).

"Why are you telling me this? I don't want to know what you do at night". Phil says, putting his fingers in his ears. 

Dan laughs sadistically, "I don't want to hear what you do at night, but unfortunately I can hear it all because my window is next to your window". Phil looks mortified. "You're really loud when you masturbate, that's how I knew you weren't having sex last night. Or maybe you just weren't enjoying it as much as your hand". Phil's face went even redder. 

"I bet you wished the hand was you, right? You probably get off when you hear me". Phil got up, clearly upset at the information that was being disclosed. 

"Well, I'm not going to lie, Phil. It's hot". Dan said, fanning his face.

Phil turned to look at him, and pulled a disgusted face, "Leave me alone, fag".

"What did you just say?", Dan screeched. He didn't take too kindly to homophobic phrases being thrown around.

"Nothing, I didn't mean it". Phil said, not apologising but trying to get out of it as usual. 

"Shut up dickhead, you called me a fag".

"You started it".

The bickering carried on for a while, too loud for either of them to hear the Statue. Then there was a small drumming noise and swishing as their souls, planes of thought and what essentially made them them was ripped out of each of them, flowing over to the other person and resting. 

The argument ended with Phil walking off to catch the bus instead, Dan quickly running to catch his train. Both boys left feeling angry, and for some (unknown to them) reason, numb.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan wakes up in Phil's body and Phil wakes up in Dan's body and they attempt to figure out what has happened (But they don't, because curses aren't real and they love fighting).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, I think this will have around 5-7 chapters and will be finished by Saturday, enjoy reading this one!

It had only just gone 7, and Phil was being woken up by a blaring alarm that he definitely doesn't remember setting. He reaches over to his nightstand with his eyes still closed and taps around until the noise finally stops and he goes back to sleep. 

But then he is awoken half an hour later by someone (his mum, maybe?), shouting that breakfast is on the table. Which has got to be a practical joke because Phil's mom has never made him breakfast, Phil just throws bread in the toaster and eats it on the way to school. 

He opens his eyes and the first thing he notices is that his room looks slightly different. The walls are painted a beige colour while his own are dark blue. Then he sees a desk in the corner of the room littered with revision; Phil doesn't even have a desk. 

Did he go out last night? He doesn't even remember getting home from that museum. He gets up fully and inspects the situation and then realises something, something that makes him want to vomit. He's in Dan's bedroom.

He blinks three times but there's no mistake, he's in Dan's room. Did he get that drunk last night he ended up in bed with him? Where even is the boy in question? Did Phil murder him?

Before he scares himself further, Dan's mom walks in the room, Phil quickly pulls up the duvet to cover his body. 

"Dan, get up. You're going to be late for the bus". His mom says, pulling down the duvet. Phil's about to protest, but Dan's mom pulls the duvet off fully. She doesn't even budge when she sees the boy, "Come on, Dan. Why are you acting delinquent?".

Phil's frozen. Has Mrs Howell ever looked at her son? They don't look the same, yet she has looked at Phil completely and still called him Dan. 

He gets up to quieten Dan's mum (and to get her to leave), and then catches himself in the mirror. He first looks at his legs and midriff and sees he's wearing a nightie. A female nightie. Jesus, did Dan drug him and play dress up last night? And then he moved his eyes and found a face that was not his. But was Dan's.

What the ever-loving fuck had happened here? Was Phil stoned again? He'd never been this imaginative when high, but this was fucked up. He touched his face, or Dan's face, and felt down his body. 

"Oh god, oh god, oh god". He whispered, but that wasn't his voice. It was Dan's, but he still thought in his own voice so there's little mercies. 

He figured this was a weed nightmare or something, but Dan's mom was shouting him and talking about muesli so he had to grab some clothes. 

He searched for the least offensive pieces of clothing, whilst trying not to think about how he could feel Dan's penis, but then when he was looking for clean boxers he saw something he could not unsee. A pair of pink lacey thongs. 

What was Dan doing with thongs? Jesus actual Christ. And to make matters worse, flicking through his wardrobe he found a frilly skirt. God help him. He settled on the light wash jeans that Dan wore the day before and a mint green tee. 

He headed downstairs and sat down at the table, eating muesli (or bird food he'd call it) in record time and grabbed Dan's backpack. 

Dan's family were like robots, they asked him questions about his day yesterday and today. They asked him about yoga. What a weird family. 

First things first, Phil had to find Dan and he'd put money on this being some freaky Friday shit, so he went to his own house.

His dad answered, giving him a look up an down. "What do you want?". He asked, disgusted. 

"Is d-Phil in?". Phil said, almost kicking himself for the mistake. Luckily, Phil's dad was hardly sober enough to spot the mistake. 

"Phil! That queer boy from next door's here". He shouted up the stairs, grumbling something homophobic and then leaving the door wide open while he went to the kitchen to get, presumably, a beer. Phil decided to chance it and ran upstairs to his room. As expected Dan (in Phil's body) was sat on the bed in nothing but his birthday suit, his face bright red and tear-stained. Was being trapped in Phil's body that bad?

**

It was 8am Dan started to wake up, there was no alarm just the sounds of nature waking him up. He checked his phone and had a heart attack, he'd missed the early bus and if he didn't hurry up now he'd miss the late bus too. 

He shut his eyes, thinking he could do his stretching really quickly, but then he moved his legs. Why wasn't he wearing boxers? He flipped up his duvet and then looked down. He looked completely different down there and was naked. He never slept naked, even if it was really hot. 

He looked around the room and realised he couldn't see very well, too blurry from afar, but he knew he was not in his room. But where was he? 

He looked in the bedside table and found glasses, putting them on and seeing much clearer. And then it came to him. He was in Phil's bedroom. 

What happened last night? Did Phil drug him and take him back to his? All he remembers is an argument and then nothing. 

He got out of Phil's bed, questioning why he was naked and then turned to face a mirror to see if he could fix his hair. But then the person staring back at him was not him.

It was Phil. What was going on here? 

He could hear some shouting from downstairs but he couldn't care less what was happening down there, because he was trapped in this stupid homophobes body. It had to be the worst cliche to happen to him yet. 

So he cried. He cried and cried and cried, until he could feel his voice going raw. 

And then he saw himself, walking in Phil's room and giving him a dirty look. 

"Why are you naked?". Phil asked, taking a seat over by the window. 

"What- what's happening? Why are you me and I'm Phil, where's Phil?". Dan managed to get out in-between his sobs. 

Phil looked at him and turned his chair to the side. "I'm Phil, I don't know what happened. Are you going to put some clothes on?". 

Dan looked down at Phil's penis, which annoyed Phil no end. "Don't look at my dick, Dan". 

Dan turned to him and threw himself on Phil's bed. "This is a nightmare and I'll wake up soon". Dan breathed into Phil's bed.

"It really isn't, now put these ripped jeans and my MCR shirt on and we'll jump on my motorbike to get to school". Phil said abruptly, throwing the clothes at Dan and sitting back down. 

Dan put them on, and faced the mirror. "Ugh". He said as he pulled at the piercings in his face. 

Phil just rolled his eyes and went looking through his bedside table. "You need contacts, no way are you wearing glasses in public". Picking up a pair and passing them to Dan. 

"I think glasses suit you, Phil. They shape your face well". Dan said, turning Phil's face from side-to-side. 

"I don't want my face shaped well, just put the contacts on". Phil snapped, so Dan took the glasses off and put the contacts in, struggling at first but blinked the pain away. 

"Right, I can see". Dan said. 

They both walked out the bedroom, but Dan tugged Phil's backpack. "I'm hungry, can you get me some muesli from the kitchen?". He pouted. 

Phil sighed and walked in the kitchen, which was luckily empty or there would be some questions as to why 'Dan' was making toast in the Lester's kitchen. "We don't do bird food, we do toast". And then Phil pulled out a square of toast, thickly buttered and passed it to Dan. 

"Phil, isn't your bike at school?". Dan asked, he swore he saw Phil riding it to school.

"It was, I text Ellie to drive it back for me". 

That seemed to shut Dan up, and then they were leaving. 

"Helmet?". Dan asked, hand on his hips waiting for his safety equipment. Phil handed him his helmet and then climbed on. 

"I'm going to get off this bike when we pass the library, you'll need to park it up. I don't want anyone thinking we've slept together or something". Phil says, Dan nods but his brain is in overdrive at the prospect of having to drive a motorbike.

They stop at the library, just like Phil said. Phil quickly explained how to drive it and Dan drives a slow 15mph (considering Phil usually goes 60) and he managed to park up.

Phil walks into the car park and tells Dan to just act like him for the first two lessons and then skive the rest of the day to figure this out. Dan hates the idea of skipping lessons but agrees anyway.They plan to meet back up in the car park and then Phil adds some parting comments. 

"Let's just deal with this until we can sort it out, yh?". And then they are both off. Phil in Dan's body to English literature (despite him not understanding English at at all) and Dan in Phil's body to Art (despite him not knowing how to draw even a simple star).

**

Its two hours later and Phil is left waiting in the car park for Dan. He's furious, Dan's friends were horrid, repeatedly telling him the same thing (which tended to be centered around people he knew or himself). What made it worse was that he tried to stand up for himself, but the girls all just laughed and joked about Dan being in Phil's arse (or the other way around as some of them joked - which Phil did not get). 

While Phil is furious about this situation, Dan is just really tired. Phil's friends in Art just talk about weed and sex. Which he can not relate to either because he has not smoked weed and has not had sex. He just nods and paints clouds on some of Phil's old work. Making it worse is that Phil's girlfriend comes over and kisses his face when he turns his head, so Dan's taken to just keeping his head forward.

He gets to the car park ten minutes later than the original time, mostly because Phil's friends are hard to shake, and Phil looks extremely pissed. 

"Your friends are absolute dickwads". He says, jumping on his motorbike and handing Dan his helmet.

"I could say the same thing to you, all they talk about is banging girls and smoking weed". Dan says, sliding the helmet on and jumping on the bike.

They drive in silence for the most part and arrive at their houses. 

"My parents are still at home, so we'll have to go to yours". Phil grunts, opening Dan's door as if he lives there, Dan supposes he kinda does at least for now. 

They walk up to Dan's room and Dan flops on his bed, Phil takes a seat in the corner.

"I hate this". Dan mumbles into his bed, rolling around to get comfy. 

Phil rolls his eyes, "How do you think I feel? I'm trapped in some gay boy's body". He says louder than he was meaning it to come out. 

Dan chuckles from where he is sat and turns his head to make a comment, "Well, I wouldn't mind being trapped in a gay boy. Well, I'd prefer it the other way round", he winked. Phil just stared at Dan. 

"What are you talking about?". Phil sighs, really confused. 

Dan just laughs, "I'm talking about bottoming, homophobe", which makes Phil get even more annoyed than he was previously. 

"Don't say gay shit like that in my voice and body". Phil swears and then his eyes widen, "I swear, Howell, if you go and have gay sex in my body-"

Dan cuts Phil have with a demonic laugh, getting up from his bed. "It's just sex, Phil. We don't call the sex you have straight sex". 

"Stop talking! You're so fucking annoying". Phil shouts. Dan retaliates and then it turns into a shouting match where both boys are being horrible to each other. 

The last straw is Dan shouting at Phil what he said earlier to him, "You said to just deal with this until we can sort it out. Well. This is me *dealing* with it!". 

It ends with Dan walking out and leaving Phil in his room. 

If Dan wants to be like that, two can play at that game. Phil fishes out the thongs and skirt he found earlier that day, he figures this would make a good outfit for Dan. Time for humiliation.

While next door, Dan is ripping down all the emo posters Phil has and crying to himself, comfort eating toast because it seems to be the only thing this family eats apparently. 

The day ends with their souls still swapped, The Meeting Place glowing with glee.


	3. Day 2 - Phil's revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil exacts his revenge on Dan, which includes a skirt and makeup. Dan is definitely not happy; in fact, he's pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah. Another chapter. I'm enjoying this so I hope you guys are too! Leave kudos and comments PLEEEAASE

Dan wakes up at 7, being careful to not make any noise in this house. He doesn't know why, but something tells him the Lester clan wouldn't take too kindly to their son doing yoga at this time in the morning. (First of all they'd probably be shocked Phil would be doing exercise).

He does stretching and the sort until he can hear people downstairs and then he gets dressed in the clothes he selected from Phil's boring closet. Some black skinny jeans with more distressed cuts then actual material and a light blue plaid shirt (which he only found because he literally got IN Phil's wardrobe).

He puts it on and is a little tight, but Dan expects this is because it's been years since Phil wore this shirt and overall he isn't happy with the look, but there's not much he can do. He can't exactly go to Primark and pick up some of his usual clothing items because he's trying to keep the whole 'not-phil' on the low. 

He picks up Phil's glasses and is about to put them on when he remembered what Phil said. He puts them back down and pokes his eyes with the weird contacts and then blinks away the tears. No amount of poking his eye would get him used to that. 

He grabs Phil's bag and starts walking downstairs, hoping to not run into any of Phil's family. Unfortunately for him, he walks into Phil's mom. 

"Where were you last night? You didn't come home for tea!". She asked, putting her hands on her hips. 

"I was in my bedroom doing revision". Dan quickly replies, he expects Phil's mom to be understanding and move out the way but she just bursts out laughing. 

"Is that what you call that ditzy girl now? I don't care what you do in your spare time but use protection, please. We don't need a kid running around here". And then Mrs Lester walks off leaving Dan to quickly pop in the kitchen and steal a share bag of crisps. Breakfast and lunch combo.

He steps outside expecting for Phil to be waiting next to the motorbike, but neither Phil nor the motorbike is to be seen. 

He checks his phone and notices he has a text from an unknown number that just reads: 'gone to school make ur own way, phil'. 

What a nice way for Phil to tell Dan he has to get the bus again, but at least it gives him time to research what's happening to him and Phil. 

**

Phil wakes up at 7, getting dressed in his outfit for the day as he chuckles to himself, "He's not going to know what's hit him". He slides the thongs on, followed by his skirt and then gets an originally tight white top which he cut so hangs on his chest like a crop top and completes his look with accessories he found when wrecking Dan's room. Including some pink studs and fishnet tights.

He steps out of his bedroom and sneaks out, writing a note to the Howell family because he has a feeling they are anal about their son heading out without telling them. 

He gets on his motorbike and rides it to the shopping centre, picking up some cheap makeup and heels from new look. He sits in a Starbucks bathroom after slipping his feet in the sparkly pink heels and applies the makeup after watching a tutorial. 

He studies his handiwork and figures he's done a good job, but he knows he's got to thank Dan for the Canvas. Except that's kinda gay, and Phil is not gay. He hates Dan.

He steps out the bathroom (with great difficulty) and orders a drink and food to eat in. He has plenty of time before he has to get to school. 

He eats and drinks what he bought (enjoying having the use of Dan's credit card a little too much) and remembers he kinda has to tell Dan about him stealing the bike. 

He sits in the coffee shop getting weird looks until he's left enough time for Dan to get to school and get into his lesson so he gets to hear about his apparent new look through other people (because Phil is sadistic and likes to push the knife in). 

He rocks up to school and strolls casually to Dan's first lesson of the day.

"Soz for being late, I was a bit... Busy". Phil chuckles to the teacher and takes the only remaining seat. 

The teachers eyes widen and freezes, "Is this allowed?". She asks the rest of the class. The class just shrug their shoulders. "You're barely wearing anything, it's obscene!". She mutters something about telling the head teacher, but Phil's blocking her out. 

His plan is working, everyone is texting and giving him looks. Some are laughing, but Phil just pretends to give his pen a blow job to annoy them. 

The teacher asks him to step out the room, so Phil gets up. Dropping his pen and bending down to pick it up, revealing the pink thongs which get some whistles. 

"Mr Howell, now". She says after Phil's little act. 

He gets told off. Which he expected. He's told to leave the premises and come back wearing something a little bit more appropriate the next day. Which he wasn't expecting. 

He says sorry and walks towards the exit, when he's sure the teacher walks back in the lesson, he quickly runs back and goes to the common room. 

He sits in a corner and opens his phone, but there are no messages from Dan yet. 

He waits a few more minutes and then he hears a ping from his phone, it's multiple messages from Dan. 

One just says: 'Meet me in the car park. Now.'

**

When Dan gets off the bus, he's still confused about his situation. But after his extensive googling he starts talking to someone who claims to be a witch and in the magical knowhow. Dan emails them his situation and gets a very basic answer that just tells him that him and Phil need to understand each other more (and to get more answers he needs to pay, which he was not going to do). 

So he's still not sure what he and Phil can do to reverse the spell, but he's started writing a list of possible things they could try. 

He gets to Phil's lesson and yet again, doesn't do much. Phil did ICT, which Dan knows nothing about so he just sits there and clicks the mouse (he ends up just watching videos). 

He's engrossed in a soap making video when he hears his name. Like, his actual name. 

"Daniel Howell is wearing a skirt"  
"I heard he's wearing makeup too"  
"He's got his stomach on show, not even the girls would get away with that"  
"Someone sent me a video!"

He quickly follows the herd to the boy who shouted he had proof, and there he is (or Phil is), wearing make-up, a frilly skirt and is also giving a pen a blow job.

What does he think he's doing?

He sits down in his seat and starts panicking. What if he's parents saw that? Oh god, there goes his reputation. He won't be able to go to university. He'll have to live off the grid. All because Phil found his fancy dress stash and joke presents he's received over the years from friends. 

He sends Phil a message and asks to be excused from lesson, claiming to need the toilet. But Dan is not planning to come back, as he'll be disposing of Phil's body (which is actually his body). 

He goes to the car park and sits on Phil's motorbike. He then sees Phil coming towards him and the look hits him twice as hard as the video he saw earlier. 

His makeup is all over his face, overdrawn lips and all, his skirt barely covers his thighs and his belly button is on show. His belly button!

"What do you think?". Phil asks, giving Dan a twirl (and an eye-full, Phil was wearing a thong too). 

Dan's face goes red, of embarrassment or anger Phil doesn't know. "Why are you wearing these clothes?". He shouts. 

Phil shrugs nonchalantly, "Living your best truth and all that good shit, I let them out of that stuffy closet of yours. How were you in there for so long?". Phil is clearly proud about his closet joke but Dan's just pissed.

"They are fancy dress stuff, and talking about closets, is yours stuffy too or are you getting used to it seen as you've been in there for so long?". Dan snaps back. 

"Me? Gay? Jesus, Dan. Now I know I've really upset you, your gaydar is broken". Phil says back, Dan steps closer.

"My gaydar is perfectly accurate, thank you". Dan is an inch away from Phil now and Phil's eyes flutter so they land anywhere else other than Dan's face (which is his face). "Got something to spit out, Phil?". Dan adds. Phil stutters around an answer but no answer eventually comes out.

A bell rings out but Dan couldn't care less, he walks across the car park and to the schools exit. "Where are you going?!", Phil shouts after Dan. Dan turns back around and shrugs. 

But he knows exactly where he's going; Primark, to pick up some supplies for Phil's outfit for tomorrow. Phil thinks that outfit was humiliating? He hasn't seen Dan's revenge yet.


	4. Day 2/ Day 3 - Dan's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan plots revenge and carries it out, resulting in consequences for both of the boys and revaluations to be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues on from previous chapter (the start of the chapter is still day 2). 
> 
> To just clear something up before you read this chapter - Phil has his own phone and Dan has his own phone. Just in case that's not clear.

When Dan goes to Primark, he has a few things in his mind, including introspection on Phil's instant thoughts that those things (the skirt, the thong etc.) he found were genuine. There were two reasons that Dan had come up with on his walk to the shopping centre, one being that Phil wanted Dan to wear them and got what he wanted eventually (the creep), if not that then Phil wanted to piss off Dan like he always did. 

So that's what Dan was going to do to Phil.

It took him a few hours to come up with the perfect outfit but once he had he was excited. He really was. Of course he had to pick up some things to accompany the new look (including some embroidery thread and materials so he could customise the clothes), but he'd come up with something he could be proud of and something Phil would never be proud of.

Dan knows that Phil would never, he means NEVER, be caught wearing colourful clothes. Well, Dan's going to change that. 

**

Phil goes home after the argument (by home, he means Dan's home), and makes his way up to Dan's room, but he is stopped by Dan's little brother who he has had very little conversation with. 

"What are you supposed to be?". The young boy asked, scratching his head and looking up at his older brother.

Phil swallowed and thought of a kid friendly version of 'gay slut'. "I'm a gay fairy". He sighed, lifting his arms up and twirling, being extra careful to not reveal the thong. They are definitely not safe for a ten year old.

"Mom said you aren't supposed to be rubbing it in". The boy says, walking past Phil to get to his bedroom. 

"Rub what in?". Phil asks, but Dan's brother has already gone. Does he mean not rubbing in the fact he's gay? Not that he's gay, he means the fact Dan's gay, Phil likes girls, he would never like penis anywhere near him. Only his own.

But that's weird. He always thought the Howell's weren't homophobic unlike his own family, who regularly make jokes and use homophobic phrases. 

Phil shakes his head and goes to his bedroom, he sends Dan a message saying he's sorry, but he knows that's not good enough. Nowhere near good enough.

**

Day 3

It's the next day, and they have lesson together again, which Dan likes to think advantages him because Phil has to sit there and take the outfit for what it is. He knows he won't get in trouble, it doesn't go against school rules. 

He wakes up at 7 again, and puts his outfit on. Blush coloured leggings matched with a light yellow crop top that he appliquéd a rainbow on last night. He slides Phil's glasses on to complete the look and gives himself a look up and down in the mirror. 

It's a masterpiece. He'd honestly wear this himself, it would go so well in his wardrobe. It's just not punk and definitely not Phil, which is why it makes it so good.

He takes the piercings out Phil has and slides a fake belly button piercing on, that looks so real Dan almost vomits from excitement.

He quietly walks down the Lester's stairs and hopes he doesn't walk into Phil's parents. Instead, he walks straight into Phil's brother. 

"Finally gotten past that emo phase?". He says, squinting at Dan's outfit with a scrutinising glare. 

"No, just trying new clothes". Dan squeaks, and walks past Phil's brother to get to the kitchen. Unfortunately, he follows him into the kitchen.

"Don't let mom and dad see that, they'll think your gay or something". He says, he's just about to walk out the kitchen but adds, "not that you being gay would be a problem to me if you were, I'm just saying it would be a problem with Dad, mainly". And then he walks out and Dan just hears the front door shut. 

Dan quickly grabs a big bag of peanuts after Phil's brother's weird speech and heads out, the Lester's really need to stock their cupboards.

He sees Phil's motorbike and knows he hasn't left yet, and Phil probably thinks Dan wants a ride. So Dan messages Phil when he's on the really early bus (even earlier than the eight o'clock one he gets) to tell him he'll get the bus. 

When Dan's on the bus, he looks back at the list he had started making yesterday.  
He knows Phil will not agree to any of them because most of them involve them being in very close proximity to each other. But something has to break the curse, they can't just live each other's lives. 

Before Dan starts contemplating having to come out 'again', the bus pulls up to his stop. He walks into the school, knowing he is the only student here at this time. But it gives him the perfect chance to find Phil's girlfriend before Phil gets to school.

Dan did a bit of digging on instagram and facebook and found out that Phil's girlfriend, Ellie, does extra tuition to get her grades up. So Dan heads up to her health class in hopes of finding her before school actually starts. 

It must be Dan's lucky day because he walks past one of the first classrooms and sees Ellie sitting in there. He waves at her and she starts coming out the classroom. 

"Hey, Phil. What are you doing here so earlier? And what's with the-". She asks sweetly, but Dan hates sweet. He prefers salt and spice. So he puts his hand up to stop her talking. 

"We're breaking up". He says, abruptly to get her to stop being fake to him. Dan can sense fake like a fart in an elevator. Ellie stands there, frozen; her face drains of colour and goes grey. Dan carries on, "You're... A shithead. I want to date someone less shithead-y". 

Ellie laughs, "Are you joking? Phil, you know I hate sarcasm". She widens her eyes and clenches her teeth, Dan's pleased with himself.

"I'm not joking, you're bad in bed as well". Dan adds, to just push it home that Ellie is well and truly over. But she frowns.

"We haven't even slept together". She says, still in a frozen state. Dan pauses for a moment. They hadn't had sex? Why did Phil brag if they weren't having sex? Jesus, Dan mentally adds 'liar' to the list of reasons he hates Phil Lester. 

"I know, but from what I've heard". Dan says, hoping it's enough to get her to back off. 

"So you know I've been sleeping with Josh, then?". 

Well, shit. Phil's girlfriend had been cheating, Dan guesses he's done him a favour. 

"We're done here, shithead". Dan ends on, and then walks away. It's not until after he's walked away he realises she didn't compliment his outfit. Yes, he definitely did Phil a favour. 

He goes to lesson and sits in the room early, he honestly can't wait for Phil's reaction.

**

Phil wakes up to the breakfast shouting again. Ugh, that horrid muesli shit. 

He grabs his phone and sees a message from Dan that tells him Dan is still pissed so he got the bus instead. He needs to get over himself, Phil thinks, but he also notes that he acted like that yesterday so. 

Before he falls back asleep, he grabs something clean (by sniff) and runs downstairs. Dan's parents scold him for being late to breakfast and skipping ur yesterday and then leave to go to work, leaving Phil and Dan's little brother eating shitty muesli. 

"Hey". Phil nods to Dan's little brother. He looks up at Phil expectantly, momentarily stopping his eating. "Do you even like this bird food?". Dan's little brother shakes his head. 

"Not really, but it's what mom gives us, isn't it". He replies, Phil nods and then leaves the table. 

"I'm off, see ya later". 

Phil hops onto his motorbike and goes to school, choosing the scenic route because he's early. 

He gets to school and parks up, he checks his phone and sees a missed call and a consequential voicemail from his mate, Josh. Phil can't even remember the last time he spoke to him. 

Phil listens to it and understands nothing, he keeps saying sorry and saying it didn't mean to happen. Phil just puts it down to a wrong number situation because he never said Phil, he just kept saying 'mate'. 

Phil walks into his lesson expecting for there to be his usual punk self sitting at the back. But instead of his usual punk self, there sits a pastel version and Dan has a smug look on his face.

Phil realises there's nothing he can do until after the lesson finishes, because Dan isn't doing anything wrong. 

It's about halfway through the lesson and the teacher leaves the room to get some textbooks. 

And then there's an influx of students turning around to look at Dan, but not Dan because they all think that's Phil. 

"Is it true?"  
"Did you dump Ellie?"  
"Was she cheating on you?"  
"Did you call her a shithead?"

Dan smiles over to Phil and back to his adorning crowd. "Yes, yes, yes and yes. Now turn back around before the teacher comes back". They all listened to Dan and turned back around. 

Phil watches and hears everything. So Dan's plan was to wear pansy pastel and dump his girlfriend? 

Phil rolls his eyes at Dan's attempt to piss him off, to which Dan smiles and turns fully to show Phil he's ignoring him now. 

The teacher returns and the lesson goes fast. The bell rings and Phil catches Dan just as he's leaving. 

"Eager, are we?". Dan giggles. He ACTUALLY giggles. Phil gets a bit flustered for a second but eventually gets passed it. 

"I can't believe you dumped my girlfriend". Phil says. Dan shrugs and smiles. 

"I did you a favour, she was cheating on you". Dan says as he starts walking to the boys bathroom. Phil contemplated leaving it at that, but he wants to hear what Dan has got to say. 

"You're lying. She'd never cheat on me". Phil said, outside the toilet cubicle Dan was in. 

"Well, she did. With someone called Josh". Dan shouted as he was using the toilet. Phil grimaced when he realised Dan was actually using the toilet (duh).

"Whatever, I don't care. You've basically taken away the only relationship I've had". Phil sighed. 

Dan flushed and walked out the toilet cubicle, nearly pushing into Phil on his way out. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, you can take something from me". Dan says as he washes his hands. 

Phil thinks on this, "What's something I could take from you?". He sits on the sink next to Dan and taps his knees. 

Dan walks over to the paper towel dispenser and laughs, "My virginity".

Phil knows this is a joke, but this would get him back. Ruin his first time, a memory he'd have until he dies. 

"Wait", Dan snorts, "You're not actually thinking about it, are you?". 

"Do you still fancy that guy on the football team?". Phil asks, knowing full well that Dan still likes that guy. 

"Chase? Er, yh. But he's straight". Dan says, twiddling his thumbs.

"Bi, actually. Came out last Christmas". Phil whispers, he's come up with his plan; bed Chase.

"So you're just going to message him, asking him if he wants to fuck?". Dan snorts, disbelievingly. 

"Yes, in a round about way". Phil replies, walking out the boys bathroom with a purpose. Dan follows him but keeping distance, he doesn't want people seeing him with Phil (even if it's the other way round). 

It doesn't take Phil too long to find the football obsessed boy, he's playing a game outside with his friends. 

"Chase!", Phil shouts. 

The boy turns and follows the noise and sees that it came from Dan. The pastel boy. 

"Hey Dan. What's up?". Chase asks, slightly out of breath from jogging over to Phil. 

"Wanna go out tomorrow? It is Friday, we can make a night of it?". Phil asks, he knows he sounds desperate but he really wants to annoy Dan with this. 

"Sure, I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow. We can go to the cinema?". He says, already running back to the football game at hand. 

Phil just nods and smiles. He turns back and heads to the car park, he's gonna ditch lessons. 

Dan comes out of hiding and runs after Phil. "What did he say?". 

"We're losing your v card, tomorrow, Howell". Phil says, jumping on his motorbike. 

Dan watches Phil drive off. "That boy is unbelievable".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one, give kudos and comments please!


	5. Day 4 - Phil's totally no Homo Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil goes on a date with a man, who thinks he is the very much gay Dan, but it is Phil trapped in Dan's body who is very "straight", Dan's just there for comedic commentary on the whole situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urghhh, I'm late uploading this chapter. I'm very sorry, I've had a lot on this weekend and this chapter seems to be extra long but here it is! I hope y'all enjoy, kudos and comments are appreciated.

It's 10 o'clock and Dan and Phil are skipping school apparently. It was Phil's idea but he'd argue Dan agreed quite quickly considering he's supposed to be an A grade student.

"I've decided I don't care anymore". Dan said to Phil, while he was laying down on his bed and stretching his back until it popped. 

"Care about what?". Phil said, while he was straightening 'his' hair, which was annoying him, because everytime he'd get a little bit done, another part would start curling again, his own hair never does that; it takes one go and his hair is completely straight for at least a few hours. Maybe it's a metaphor for both Dan and Phil's sexualities. 

Dan breathed and started listing, "Life, school, everything. I've given up". 

Phil turned around to face Dan, "Cheery today aren't we?". Dan rolled his eyes and pulled the duvet up over his head, only to roll off the bed and cough. "What are you doing?". 

Dan coughed even more, clearly exaggerating. "You've made my bed smell like you!". And then he coughs even more. 

"It's where I've had to sleep, and what do you even mean it smells like me?". Phil asked, going over the same strand of hair. 

Dan thinks for a while before shrugging and crawling over to his wardrobe. He starts pulling things out, items of clothing he shakes his head at he throws in one corner and all the clothes he nods at he throws right at Phil's feet.

"Ow!?". Phil shrieks at the clothes currently being launched at him. 

"It's just clothes". Dan says, muttering something about Phil being a wuss, and then carrying on with his task. 

"Yes, but it's moving me and making me burn myself on the straighteners". Phil swears, and then moves so he isn't near the building pile of clothing Dan is throwing his way. He swears he hears Dan muttering about 'straightening your sexuality', but he just ignores him. 

Eventually Dan has stopped throwing around clothes (he picked up all the ones he didn't pick and threw them back in the wardrobe). 

Phil had stopped straightening his hair and used some hairspray he stole from Dan's mom. He turned to Dan, who was further narrowing down the pile of clothes he had in front of him. "Can I ask what you're doing, Howell?". 

Dan looked up at Phil and tutted. "I'm picking your outfit, you doughnut". 

Phil groans. "Can't I wear something normal?". 

Dan twists and tells Phil he's offended, "My things are normal, it's just pastel". And he picks up a few things for Phil to look at. "I've got light wash skinny jeans, some white loose jorts, pick one". 

"Skinny jeans". Phil sighs in defeat. And then Dan is picking out a shirt, he narrows it down to a few options including two tops the same shade of lilac, but he lands on a nice mint green button up he hasn't worn in a while which he thinks would look good on Phil. 

By the time Dan's finished picking an outfit it's lunch time and Phil's stomach growls. They both agree they need food and head downstairs to see if they can make something.

Dan finds pasta and a tomatoey substance in a jar. "I can make... Something out of this, do you like pasta?". Phil just nods and takes a seat at the table opposite Dan. Dan throws the sauce in a pan on a low heat and starts cooking the pasta. 

"I can't believe you're trying to take my virginity". Dan laughed, putting his head in-between his hands. 

"You make it sound so rape-y". Phil says, "And I'm not the one taking it, Chase is". 

Dan nods but can't stop chuckling to himself every now and then while Phil sits there twiddling his thumbs.

"How are you so sure he'll want sex on the first date?". Dan asks, while he's dishing up the lunch he's making. "The plan was to go to the cinema, wasn't it?".

Phil sighs and shakes his head with a little smile on his face, "Dan, let me teach you something about boys. They'll all wine and dine you, but most of them just want sex. Your boy, Chase, is here for sex only". 

Dan frowns, he'd crushed on Chase for so long, and that's all he wants? Dan really hopes it's not true, "Well, I'm of the male species and I wouldn't do that". He says, handing Phil his pasta, and taking a seat to eat his pasta too. 

Phil starts eating it and mumbles, "Well, you're a gentleman then, and no one else is", almost too quiet for Dan to hear, but he did. 

"You make yourself sound so bad, but I don't think you would do that". Dan says. 

Phil almost chokes, getting up to get some water, "But isn't that what I'm doing now? I'm tricking someone to have sex with me just for revenge. I'm one of them, Dan". He sits back down and Dan shakes his head. 

"This isn't exactly you, is it? You keep saying it's revenge". Dan says, nonchalantly. He adds, "I mean, you definitely aren't doing this to experience 'out of body' gay sex because you're too afraid to do it in your own skin". He says almost sarcastically. 

"It's revenge, Dan". Phil says, hoping it would shut Dan up. It did, but not for long. 

"I can't believe you will stoop that low to have sex with someone who you aren't attracted to for revenge". 

"Well, I am. Get over it". Phil said, finishing his pasta dish too quickly compared to Dan who had only managed half by this point.

Dan was still in shock though, "No Lesbo-Lester", he said quietly. Phil looked at him and raised his left eyebrow. Dan snorted, "I couldn't think of one that would work, if you're last name was Howell..."

Phil gets up out of his chair and places his dish in the sink, "In what way would my last name ever be Howell?". He leans against the sink, making his crotch be slightly closer to Dan's face than either one would admit to liking. 

Dan shushes Phil and turns his head so he is back to facing his meal, "I was only going to say no homo-Howell. No need to be mean". 

They both sit in awkward silence, the only sound left is Dan eating the last bit of pasta that had long since gone cold. 

After placing his dish in the sink, Dan, yet again, cuts the silence. "Are you planning on topping, or bottoming?", he asks. 

Phil breathes out, "I don't know". 

Dan clicks his tongue, "You'll probably bottom, my ass is juicy". Phil rolls his eyes. "What? I'm just saying, my nickname may as well be juicy twink". Dan says, dead serious. Phil laughs and tells Dan to shut up. 

"I will! I will! Just, have you watched any gay porn as like, a tutorial? Because I don't think you know how gay sex works"

"I know how gay sex works, Dan"

"Oh, how do you know-?", Dan was about to say in a smug voice but then the door opened to their kitchen. It was Dan's brother. 

"Oh, is this your boyfriend?". Dan's brother asks, barely looking up from his phone. Phil is stunned that this a conclusion Dan's brother has come to (but he also recognises that they probably would make a good couple). 

Dan doesn't think and quickly speaks, "No!", Momentarily forgetting his current predicament (i.e. His brother sees Phil saying that). 

Dan's brother slowly slinks off to his room muttering to himself about rude houseguests. 

Phil turns to Dan, "What was that about? What's so bad about me?", clearly offended by the way Dan told his brother that they were not dating.

"It's not that", Dan explains. "My parents would murder me if they thought I was bringing potential boyfriends home to infect my brothers brain". 

Phil nods in understanding, he already had guessed Dan's parents were shitty. 

Phil suggests they watch a film in Dan's room while they wait, it's way to early to start getting ready for Phil's date and too late to actually go to school. And so they watch something Dan picked, which turned out to be the most relatable film Phil had ever watched; Love, Simon.

He sat in silence for pretty much the whole film, but so did Dan really. He related whole heartedly to every scene, bar his coming out to his parents. Dan's own coming out turned into a whole denial thing with his parents and they thought they did something wrong or Jesus had cursed them. Dan knew it was stupid thinking that way, but he can't help but feel a little bit guilty.

Phil, on the other hand, was thinking about how Simon realised he was gay. Phil knew from a young age he was different in a way where he didn't really care if his toys were blue or pink, his friends were boys or girls and didn't really care much about anything. If he liked something, that was it, he liked it. Over the years he did hide himself, until the point he has forgotten who he really is. 

The film ended, Phil was still eerily silent but Dan was sniffling, wiping his face on his jumper. "That was good", Dan whispered, his tone slightly unsure. 

Phil turned to Dan after a few seconds had passed, "I'm going to get ready". Dan nodded and rolled himself in the covers. 

"Dan, you're gonna have to go", Phil said, but Dan ignored him. So Phil started getting undressed, hoping Dan would take the hint. He didn't and even wolf whistled when Phil was shirtless. 

"Never thought you'd be shirtless in my bedroom, Lester". Dan giggled. Phil stuck his tongue out at him and carried on getting changed, ignoring any further comments Dan made about Phil's body (which was a lot). 

It's nearly 7 when Phil hears Chase's car pull up outside and he tells Dan to leave after he's gone, Dan nods and tells him he'll leave out the window so he doesn't arouse suspicion from his parents. 

"Bye Phil, and I suppose bye virginity". Dan whispers. 

"Bye, Dan".

**

Phil gets in Chase's car and buckles up. "Hey", Chase says. Phil responds with a similar welcoming and Chase speeds off up the road to the cinema complex without much more talking.

They are in some traffic and Chase leans over to Phil. "Dan, I've got to say, I like the Jeans, but I prefer when you wear leggings. It makes your ass look great", he says in a way that isn't supposed to offend Phil but Phil clearly hears the words he's saying: 'you should've worn leggings for my enjoyment'. Well, he's more offending Dan, but it's second hand offense Phil is taking. 

"Thanks.. I suppose". 

They are at the cinema in no time, watching a shit film Chase picked, Phil knows already he will hate it just from watching the trailer on his phone and the storyline, or lack thereof. Enemies to Friends to Lovers, how unrealistic. 

They barely are sat down before this Chase guy has his hand around Phil, which wouldn't annoy him that much but he pulls Phil closer to him so Phil is barely on his own seat. "Would've just bought the one ticket if I knew we were gonna be sharing one seat", Phil laughed awkwardly. Chase ignored him and started eating his popcorn.

It was halfway through the film and Chase's hand had made it's way into Phil's trousers and was currently laying against his bum cheek. Phil lay back and crushed it, he did not like how touchy this guy was. 

Unluckily for Phil, this made Chase move his hand and put it across Phil's crotch. Phil pushed his arm to get his attention. "Hmm, Dan?". He whispered, licking his lips in a weird pervy way. 

"Shall we... Head out?". Phil mutters and Chase's eyes light up.

"Yes, this film is really boring. Come back to mine?". Chase says, almost robotically, showing he's done this a few times before. Phil hopes to god he's got a condom, he hasn't having sex if he hasn't got a condom.

Chase gets up and pulls Phil with him, they reach outside the cinema and Chase pulls Phil to his lips, shocking Phil who just ends up having his lips mushed against for the next minute or so. Safe to say it wasn't his best kiss. 

They break apart and jump into Chase's car, who speeds to his house, showing how eager he is to get into 'Dan's' pants. Phil instantly recognises where they are, so when he leaves he knows where to walk. Nothing worse than an awkward morning after (Phil assumes, he's never had one himself, and is still a virgin). 

They get in and Chase skips any introductions to his family, who turn a blind eye to his business. 

He runs upstairs with Phil following and yanks his door open, throwing Phil on the bed and attacking his face with kisses. Sloppy, saliva-filled kisses, a massive turn off. 

Chase moans, "Dan, Dan". God, he wishes. 

Chase tugs off all his clothes, leaving himself in just his boxers. Phil sits there and just lets Chase have his way with him. He tries to picture his ex to lessen the grossness of what is happening but all he pictures is Dan. Dan's kissing him, Dan's lifting his shirt and kissing his chest, Dan's pulling down his boxers. Phil actually starts to enjoy this but then he opens his eyes. That's not Dan, Chase is pulling down his boxers. 

"No". Phil says, and pushing Chase off. Luckily, Chase gets the message and jumps off Phil. 

"What's up, you don't want to do butt stuff? We won't do butt stuff if you don't want to, we can just make out". He blurts out as if he's desperate for just even a little bit of intimacy. 

"Erm, I've gotta go. I'll see you Monday". And then Phil runs out. He runs out of the house, into the street and starts running until he reaches his street. 

"Shit". Phil swears and kicks his neighbours garden gnome. Why did he picture Dan? Why did he start liking it? Did he like Dan? Shit. He likes Dan. Does he like Dan? God, he does. But does he like~like him? All these thoughts were running around his head and he let himself quietly into the Howell's house. 

It was after nine and Dan's parents were still up. They told Phil off and even said it was like he was a different child. No shit, Phil thought in his head. 

He headed up to his room, not bothering to turn on the lights, and kicked off his shoes, stripping down until he was just in his boxers. He was getting ready to cocoon in his duvet, but then he saw a small lump on the bed. Phil reached over and pulled the duvet slightly and then he saw who it was. 

"Dan? What are you still doing here?", Phil whispered. Dan groaned and opened his eyes. 

"Huh? Oh, I must have fell asleep. Sorry Phil". He slurred, slumping off the bed and crawling over to his window. 

"Dan, you aren't thinking about sneaking out the window in your state, are you?". Phil asked, walking over to Dan who had just managed to get on his feet. "You can sleep here". 

"Thanks, Phil". And Dan made his way back to his bed and crawled under the covers. Phil got under them too, thinking what the hell had gotten him far in life and wasn't about to fail him now. 

"How was the sex?". Dan yawned when Phil had got in the bed. 

Phil sighed, "It didn't happen. I couldn't do it". Phil felt Dan nod.

"Dan, when did you know you were gay?". Phil asked, being as quiet as he could, not really knowing why he was asking it this way. 

Dan swallowed and thought about it for a while, he was very tired and this conversation could've waited until morning when he was more conscious. "I was eight and I was obsessed with football". Dan yawned again. "My parents thought I was really into sport but I was actually only watching it because some of the players used to get their kits off when they were celebrating". He giggled a little bit and Phil smiled. Tired Dan was cute. Even popping a dimple. 

It was a few minutes later and Dan's breathing had started to even out. "Dan?". Phil whispered, Dan hummed to show he was listening. "No Homo-Howell is better than No Lesbo-Lester, so I'm changing my last name to Howell". Phil says, this perks Dan up a bit who flashes that dimple again.

Dan shows how excited this has made him (through his sleepy haze), "We could be the Howells and adopt a corgi", he yawned. It was barely a minute later and Dan had already fallen to sleep. 

Phil whispered, knowing Dan wouldn't hear him, "Lets do it, lets run off and never come back".

Phil's rolls over and falls to sleep to the sounds of Dan's snoring and the resting of the house. 

Somewhere off in the distance is the The meeting place, the hum it releases slowing down to silence. It's plan already working.


	6. Day 5 - Our Starbucks Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil go to the library to research their curse and find some cures, they go to Starbucks and have a little date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urghhh, here she is. I think maybe 3 chapters left including an epilogue to wrap it up. Hope you guys enjoy and give kudos and comments.

It's safe to say Dan was very shocked to see himself in his own bed on the Saturday morning. He opened his eyes wide and thought they'd done it, he wasn't sure how but they must have swapped back. But then he felt a lot of warmth near his side and a hand draped over his stomach. And then he remembered he fell asleep, and maybe Phil was talking to him last night?

He turned around and was faced with... well, his own face. Phil was sleeping quite peacefully, but had obviously felt Dan move. 

Phil opened his eyes and saw Dan, instantly remembering what happened the day before and their late night conversations. 

"I knew we'd end up in bed together, eventually". Dan whispered. Phil scrunched his face up and lifted his head up to see the clock. 

"Should we get up? It's after 10". Phil says, feeling a bit rough after yesterday. Dan yawns and nods his head. 

"We need to sort out this whole you are me and I am you thing". Dan coughs, standing up and stretch his back. Phil agrees and rolls out of bed. 

"How was the date, then?". Dan asked, pulling on some of his own joggers he threw under the bed at some point the day before. They looked weird on Phil's legs (too short and slightly skinny) but Dan didn't mind. 

"You don't remember me telling you last night?". Phil ask, pulling on the clothes he wore yesterday. Pulling out the cinema ticket stubs out the pocket and throwing them in the bin. 

"I remember you telling me you didn't have sex, but what actually happened?", Dan says, sitting on the corner of the mattress. 

Phil breathed out, "We went to the cinema, Chase was gross and we went back to his house before the film finished and he was all ready to do it but I just-". 

"Couldn't have sex with a guy?", Dan prompted. Phil shook his head. 

"More like I couldn't have sex with a sleezeball". Phil said, "it helped picturing someone, but at the end of the day, it was still this dickheads hands that were touching my skin". He added, getting up off the bed and sitting by the desk. 

"Who-". Dan was about to ask who Phil pictured instead, but then Dan's little brother walked in the bedroom. 

"Err". He said upon seeing 'Phil' sitting on the bed. Dan and Phil both looked at each other not knowing what to say. "Mom and Dad are making pancakes, they wanted to know if you wanted one?".

Dan's about to speak but Phil answers, knowing that it would look weird to Dan's little brother for 'Phil' to answer the question. "No, and could you not tell them about... this?". Phil says. 

Dan's brother nods, "Whatever, I don't care what you do up here as long as you aren't loud". And then he walks out. Both of the boys are quiet for a second, blushing slightly from the insinuation. 

"My brother thinks you're my boyfriend and that we were doing stuff". Dan says, eyes wide open and looking at his floor. He repeats the sentence again, only more wining to show how annoyed he is at the situation. 

Phil gets up from his seat and looks out the door to see if the coast is clear, it isn't though. Because standing right at the bottom of the stairs is Dan's mother who is talking to his brother about why Dan won't come down for pancakes. 

"You're gonna have to go out the window". Phil says. Dan groans

"Okay, but I'm coming back up in an hour when I'm clean and dressed with my research". Dan says, making his way over to his window. 

"Research?". Phil asks. 

Dan rolls his eyes for the sixth time that day, "For our curse, idiot". And then Dan is jumping out of the window and crawling down the tree. Phil looks over to see if he's ok and Dan puts his thumbs up when he has reached the ground. 

Phil walks out of Dan's room and walks downstairs. "Pancakes?". He says. 

Dan's mom smiles and gives Phil a pancake. Which earns a look from Dan's brother. "Where's your boyfriend?". He whispers, too quiet for Dan's parents to hear. 

"Shhh, you didn't see anything. Right?". Phil says, eating his pancake. Dan's brother nods and continues eating his pancake. 

**

Dan lets himself in the Lester's but is stopped immediately by Phil's brother. "I saw you coming out the Howell's". He says. 

Dan walks past him, "No, you didn't?". He says rather quickly, jogging up the stairs to Phil's room. 

"I did. And not just the Howell's house for that matter, their son's bedroom window". He smiles, Dan stops. 

"Let's not indulge that information to mom and dad". Dan says, continuing his run to Phil's room without hearing what Martyn has to say. 

Dan quickly gets showered and grabs some clothes he can shove on. He leaps down the stairs with his notebook he's been making notes in and is about to head back over to his house, but Phil's brother is there again. 

"Use protection, little brother". He says, winking and then walking back off in the direction he came. Dan concludes Phil's brother is strange (but has good advice) and then heads over to his house, climbing the tree and entering through the way he left.

He rolls in through the window and Phil isn't in there, so he takes a seat on the bed and lays down, throwing his notebook at the bottom of the bed. He stares at the ceiling and closes his eyes. Definitely not sleeping, just resting his eyes...

**

Phil's on his third pancake and is struggling to leave the table, it's like the Howell's have this weird tradition of pancake on Saturdays and won't let him leave until he's full of pancake. Maybe even became a pancake. The worst fate.

Luckily, he was able to leave after the fifth pancake (maybe, he wasn't counting) and went upstairs. He walked in Dan's bedroom and saw he was back. And yet again, sleeping on his bed. Well, not his bed. But Dan's. 

"Dan. Dan. Dan". Phil repeated and shook his shoulders to get his attention, Dan woke up and yawned. 

"Oops". He giggled, reaching down to pick up his notebook. Phil looked down at the notebook and sat down next to Dan. 

"So. Ideas?". Phil asked. Dan nodded and opened his notebook to his first page. 

"You won't like any of these". Dan swallowed, rereading through the ideas he'd been getting down everytime he saw something on the internet (which were mostly at night, and so his ideas were all fueled by sleep deprivation).

"I'll try anything, Dan. I'd kiss your mom if I could go back to my own body". Phil sighed, trying to look over at Dan's notes but his scrawny writing was completely illegible. 

"Well, kissing is on here. We can try that now". Dan said, right before leaning forward on Phil and, instead, falling on mattress. Phil had moved and was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"What are you trying to do?". Phil said, eyes wide and leaning as far as he possibly could away from Dan. 

"Kissing you. The whole princess and the frog thing. It could work". Dan shrugged and then leaned forward again, on his knees, and stayed an inch away from Phil's mouth to leave it up for him. "Just close the gap, Phil and then we'll-", Dan was cut off by Phil leaning up and kissing him. It lasted for all of a few seconds and Phil pulled away. 

Dan opened his eyes and sighed, picking his notebook up and crossing the kissing off the list. 

"Not going to say anything else? Just sigh and cross it off?". Phil said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"It was pleasant. But it didn't work". Dan replied, scanning his list again. There were loads he knew would never work, but they were worth a try. 

"Let's try this one". Dan said, and then proceeded to shout his brother up to his room in a voice that is supposed to sound like his own. 

"Dan! What are you doing?". Phil says, about to hide but then realising he's 'Dan' and Dan is Phil, so then tries to push Dan under the bed. 

"Why are you shouting me?". His brother asks, facing Phil. He turns to Dan and looks him up and down. "Him again?". He asks. 

Phil looks at Dan like he doesn't know what's going on and doesn't want to know. Dan gives him back a look that is supposed to be reassuring.

"So, we are in each other's bodies. I am in him". Dan says, but of course that looks like Phil is saying that. Phil looks panicked, already to jump out the window.

"What is this? Are you trying to teach me the birds and the bees but... Just the bees and the bees?". Dan's brother asks, slightly grossed out at the fact who he thinks is his brother's boyfriend just told him who bottoms. 

"Okay, that's all. Now get out". Dan says, his face slightly red. His brother walks out questioning why Dan had picked someone so crass to be his boyfriend.

"None of my ideas are working". Dan whispers, crossing off another one on the list. 

"Dan!". Phil shouted, eyes still wide and hands extended to point at what the frick just happened. 

"What?". Dan replies, looking back at his list and then back at Phil. "Do you have any better ideas?". He asks, his left eyebrow cocked up into his fringe. 

"Err. Library. We could go to the library". Phil says, at first not very convincingly but then it's like a switch was flicked as he became more confident with his idea. 

"Ok, let's go now". Dan said, picking a backpack up and packing his library card amongst other things. He looked at Phil, who was waiting, and saw he was wearing the date clothes from yesterday, he asked, "Aren't you going to get changed?". 

"No?". Phil said, looking himself up and down. He thought there was nothing wrong with what he was wearing, he even leant down to sniff the shirt and he deemed it clean. At least enough for the library.

"You're wearing what you wore yesterday". Dan said, fixing a pointed look at Phil in a way that made Phil almost sweat. Which eventually made Phil give in and change his clothes, switching to some thick black leggings and a short sleeve floral print v-neck, but not without some grumbling and annoyance on his part. 

"So pretty. Let's go". Dan said, walking towards the window. They obviously couldn't leave through the front door, because Dan's parents would see them and Dan wanted to avoid them seeing 'Phil' at all costs. 

They both jump out the window and climb down Dan's tree, making it to the ground safely and then they start their walk to the library, which consists of Phil following Dan as Phil didn't know they had a library let alone stepped into one before. 

The walk is completely silent, but neither mind. It gives both boys a chance to reflect and, plus, it is completely comfortable. It's almost as if they've grown accustomed to each other's company. 

They reach the library in 'record time', according to Dan, and they both walk in and head to the section that Dan spent a lot in when he tried herbal remedies to get his gay away. But all that green tea he drank just made him more gay in his opinion (and as a fact, made him pee more). 

Phil picks up a book titled, 'Hexes and witchcraft: How to cheat death', which not only makes him laugh because the drawing is someone running off from death, but because the book is in the wrong section as he looks at the pages and it just has printed the words 'You Can't' on every single page. He puts it back after getting dirty looks from the librarian sitting at their desk.

Dan, on the other hand, finds some interesting things. He writes down lots of ideas surrounding water and herbs, which he just needs to get Phil to agree to. 

It's been half an hour and Phil had picked up an interesting book, it was all about the types of curses. He was convinced him and Dan had found themselves with a object bound curse. That statue they were at the day before *this* had all happened had a weird vibe, maybe it was a spirit that had taken over the statue. But Phil got bored and placed the book back and turning to Dan. 

"Found anything?". Phil said, facing Dan at this point. 

"Some things". Dan says, scribbling his little notes down. He stops and looks up at Phil who's head is right next to his head. Looking down with a small smile on his face, he says: "You know what I was thinking?". 

Phil shrugs, "No?". 

Dan looks back up at him from where he is sat on the carpeted floor (he has no idea when he got there, but he did). "This is like a date". He smiles at Phil, waiting for his reaction. 

"A date? In a library?". Phil asks, unconvinced, but not as revolted as Dan thought he'd be to the notion. 

"What? I'd have a date in a library". Dan said, almost finding it funny that that wasn't the worst part of what he had insinuated to Phil. 

"No date in a library has ever happened in the history of time", Phil says, looking at the books as if he's disgusted that Dan would think being surrounded by the nauseous smell of old books would be romantic. "If there was coffee, it'd be a date. Coffee practically makes a date". Phil adds. 

It was a few minutes later and Dan was packing up his things, standing up and walking over to Phil. "Shall we go and get some coffee? There's a Starbucks three doors down". Dan asks, and Phil nods, following Dan. The promise of coffee what he tells himself is the reason for saying yes (when really his insides are practically screaming 'omg, its a date'). 

Phil orders a vanilla frappucino with an extra shot of coffee and Dan orders a peach iced tea. They find a table in the corner so it's a bit more private and a barista brings over their drinks as soon as they've sat down. 

Phil takes a little sip of his drink, tasting the coffee first and then the sweet vanilla, making him think of Dan - like, he's bitter on the outside but after you get to know him he's actually pretty sweet. Dan takes a big sip of his green tea, looks at the horrid colour but pleasantly shocked at the strong sweet taste and smell, which kind of reminds him of Phil. Which is funny, because both boys are thinking about the other whilst sat across each other, but while trapped in the other's body. 

"Can I have a taste?". Dan says, nodding his head towards Phil's drink. Phil's slightly confused at first. A taste of what? Phil? But then he realises he has a mug in his hand.

"If you want, let me drink some of yours too". Phil compromises, and they both swap their drinks watching the other drink. "Fruity, but lacks all the caffeine I crave". Phil says, putting the glass down and pushing it back to Dan's side. 

Dan has quite a different reaction, "Jesus. That's sweet". He says, pushing the drink back to Phil and taking a big gulp of his own drink to get rid of the coffee flavour. 

"Is it?". Phil asked, feigning surprise at Dan's statement, taking a sip of his drink and staring at Dan. 

They were nearly finished with their drinks and Phil had asked what ideas Dan had taken from the library, because even god knows he didn't get any ideas. 

"Oh. That reminds me, after this we need to get some supplies". Dan says, lightly chewing on the straw that came with his drink. 

"Supplies? Are we doing witchcraft?", Phil asked, tearing a napkin after finishing his drink. Dan had frowned earlier at him to get him to stop, but Phil didn't take any notice and carried on ripping up the napkin to tiny pieces.

"Something like that". Dan said, finishing off his drink and getting up. Phil quickly walked after Dan and followed him to the shop he was going to, without either even suggesting that the other should come with them. 

"Dan! What are you even buying from here?", Phil had asked, stood outside what looked like a herbal remedies shop that he avoided. If he had a headache, he was taking ibuprofen, not drinking peppermint tea. 

"Supplies. I told you already". Dan said, entering the shop and heading straight to the herbs. Phil shrugged, he clearly wasn't going to get a straight answer. 

Despite being skeptical about all this curse breaking stuff, Dan had to try something. So he'd got his list out his book and started searching. He needed to find bay leaves, Epsom salts, fennel and jasmine, which didn't take him too long to find as many of the items he needed were all in one section. Maybe there were others who needed to break curses like the one he and Phil had.

While Dan found all the herbs, Phil was stood alongside him, watching what he picked up and put down. He wondered why he had bought salts, he figured maybe he was going to sprinkle them, but that was ghosts wasn't it?

Dan had paid and then they were both walking back towards their houses. 

"Successful day?". Phil asked, rubbing his hands together and sticking them in his pockets. It had already started getting colder, but hadn't yet gone dark. 

Dan nodded. They stopped outside their houses, Phil was about to say goodbye to Dan, but Dan walked into his own house and quickly walked up the stairs. 

"Huh? Dan?". Phil whispered, be quickly followed him up the stairs and noticed the Howell's were not around. 

Dan was sat on Phil's bed, pulling the things he bought out the bag and flipping through his notebook. 

"Dan, your parents could've seen you?". Phil said, shocked that Dan would even risk that. 

Dan shook his head, not looking up to Phil and only looking down at the things he had purchased. "They go out to my grandparents for tea on Saturday's. They don't come back till about 9". 

Phil nodded but got confused, they never mentioned that to him at the table that morning. He was about to speak but Dan looked up, "My grandparents are homophobic". He said, which answered all questions Phil had. 

"Right, so follow me". Dan said, picking up everything off his bed and walking to the bathroom. Phil was quite confused and scared, but slightly intrigued so followed and saw Dan was filling the bath. 

"Are you taking a bath?". Phil asked, sightly amused. Dan ignored him and started to strip and got in on one side. 

"I am, you are too". Dan said, waiting for Phil to join. Phil sighs and then gets in. 

"So what is this?". Phil asks, splashing some of the water over him. 

"We're taking a bath with Epsom salts, bay leaves, fennel and jasmine". Dan replies almost nonchalantly. 

"Right". Phil whispers. 

They sit there for a while but Dan gets up, grabbing a towel and draining the water, not waiting for Phil to get up. 

"We need to go back to the bedroom". Dan says, wiping himself down and placing his shirt back on, but nothing else so he was naked from the waist down. He passed the towel to Phil, as they only had one. 

Phil took the towel and dried himself, wrapping it around his waist after finishing. "You know, I'd rather not have my dick waving in the air". He says, looking down at his clearly visible penis through Dan's shirt. 

"And I would rather have my nipples hidden". Dan says back, opening the door to the bathroom and walking to the bedroom, taking everything back to his room so his parents wouldn't find it. 

Phil follows and lies down on Dan's bed, watching Dan shove everything except for a tiny plastic box under his bed. He set the box on his bedside table and grabbed a pair of boxers, slipping them on so he was now hiding Phil's genitals like he asked. 

"Compromise". Dan said. Pointing at his nipples on 'Phil's' chest. Phil sighed and lifted his fingers, to put them over the nipples and hide them. "Thank you". Dan smiled. 

It's a few seconds later and Dan's belly grumbles, "Oops, I must not have eaten today". Dan whispered. Phil shot up. 

"Dan. You need to eat. It's 8 o clock at night, how have you gone that long without food?". Phil asks, all concerned with worry on his face. 

"Well, I didn't realise. I was having fun, weren't I?". Dan said, smiling to himself. 

Phil smiled too, but only when Dan had turned around. "Let me run downstairs and pick up some bits. I haven't eaten since those pancakes this morning". And so Phil had grabbed Dan's dressing gown and walked downstairs to pick up some things they could eat, which was only non substantial foods as the Howell's apparently didn't buy anything. 

He still managed to get some things and he brought them upstairs with him when he saw the rest of the Howell's pulling up in the drive, their headlights lighting up the kitchen. 

Dan was were Phil left him a few minutes ago still in a shirt and boxers, but now he was surrounded by food because Phil dumped all the food on the bed upon arrival.

"Yogurt, Raisins, a toblerone, vegetable crisps and carrot sticks". Dan said, picking up each item and inspecting. "The toblerone is my dad's, but I will eat it anyway. Well done". Dan says, then starts eating the aforementioned food, offering some to Phil, which he took. 

They sat in a comfortable silence while eating and Dan speaks. "We've got one last thing to try today, but this needs to be done just before bed", he says, munching on a carrot stick.

"Ok, what is it?". Phil asks, a bit worried because all these spells Dan is finding tend to need close proximity. 

"I need to burn bay leaves, let the smoke go on us, throw the ashes outside and then sleep". Dan replies. 

Phil hums in response around a chunk of toblerone and lays back down. 

Dan eats all the rest of the food, and sees Phil has already fell asleep. He walks over to his bag and grabs the bay leaves, setting them out on a plate and lighting them up with some matches he had also bought. He left them on his bed side table and lay down next to Phil. Once they'd burnt out, he threw them out the window and lay back down. 

It only took him seconds to sleep, with the warmth of another body right next to him.


	7. Day 6 - One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil wake up to someone spreading lies on Social Media, Phil fixes the problem and then they try to fix their other problem; but end up very distracted and actually have fun for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a mess, I forgot to upload this Saturday. I hope you guys aren't baying for blood! Anyway, hope you enjoy this and give kudos and comments. We've got one last chapter left and an epilogue, so stick around for pretty much fluff. 
> 
> It gets a bit racccyyy at one point, but I don't think it's enough to change the rating to Mature or anything. AND THERE IS A LOT OF ALCOHOL MENTIONED, you've been warned if that shit triggers ya'll.

Dan wakes up first, which doesn't surprise him at all. Phil was always used to waking up ten minutes before he had lesson, Dan was used to going to school half an hour before lesson started. That's just the way they were.

He stretched and knew instantly that everything they had tried yesterday hadn't worked, those legs were clearly Phil's legs, not his, and plus - he couldn't really see so he was still looking through Phil's eyes. He grabbed the pair of glasses that were on his right on slid them on, quietly and gently lifting the cover and sitting on the floor. He saw Phil was stark naked under the covers, his dressing gown he had on coming apart at the ties, but he had a mission and placed the cover over him to cover his indecency.

He rolled over almost like a ninja and sat by the window, plugging in his phone (after draining the battery on their library trip) and yawned quietly. He really needed tea to be awake this early.

The time read 8:15, and it was Sunday, which is perhaps why Phil was still asleep. Not everyone had regular sleep wake cycles like Dan, he'd noticed Phil's was fucked. One day he'd sleep eight hours and other days he'd sleep fourteen hours. He acted like someone who slept fourteen hours on Sundays.

Dan checks his instagram, knowing it had been a while since he last checked. He could hardly post a selfie with Phil's face. There would be many questions, which he could not answer. Partly because he'd maybe perhaps fallen a tiny bit in love with Phil. But no one had to know that.

He notices the first few posts of the day were just ones from last night, people having parties and getting drunk and/or high as was the usual case. Feeling a bit jealous, Dan quickly scrolled past these posts and got to two days previous. That would be a good place to start. 

It was 15 minutes later after Dan had left comments and likes on all his friends posts that he saw the first post that mentioned his name, but hadn't actually tagged him. But it was his full name, so it couldn't be another Dan.

He checked the person's profile before fully reading the comment, despite not tagging him in the post he was followed by them and he followed them. And then he saw the name - Chase. 

He read the things he'd posted from the day before. Things that said lies about Dan, countless times he'd used the words slut, prostitute and desperate to describe Dan. Why would he do this?

Phil told Dan he never slept with him, was he lying? Oh god, what if his brother saw this? His parents? Or worse, future employers who didn't want a 'skank' like Dan whoring up the whole place. 

He couldn't think. Had Phil slept with Chase? He saw other peoples comments, luckily some of his friends had stuck up for him, some had even condemned Chase for slut shaming. But Dan hadn't done anything with anyone before, let alone do what Chase said he did to the whole Sixth form football team. 

He starts crying. He knows he shouldn't let it get to him, but it does. People believe Chase, it makes it worse that Dan hadn't even seen these posts till a day later. His sobbing wakes Phil up who turns and sees Dan crying by the window. 

"Dan?". Phil asks, dan doesn't reply or even look up. He's just sat with his face between his knees. Phil looks around and gets out of bed (tying his dressing gown back together), crawling over to Dan, "It didn't work, is that why you're upset. Because if it is we'll-". Phil was about to say that they'd find a way out of this, but Dan hiccupped and turned his phone to Phil.

Phil took it and noticed the time first, nearly quarter past nine; he wondered how long Dan had been awake, his eyes were bloodshot. But then he saw the posts, all the words that were right next to Dan's name. 

"Who did this?". Phil asked, in a stern voice that would've probably turned Dan on if he wasn't currently upset. 

"Who do you think?". Dan asks, shoving his head back between his legs. Not enough of an answer he clicks the profile and knows instantly who it is. The dickwad who's name would be Xxx420xxX. Chase. Phil audibly growled. He realised Dan might actually think Phil did these things.

"You don't actually believe I'd fuck or be fucked by him Dan? He's a little liar. He couldn't take the rejection". Phil said, trying his best to be calm knowing the Howell's would come into Dan's room if they heard shouting. 

"I don't know". Dan mumbled, letting the tears stain his jeans. Phil had gotten up at this point, he threw the dressing gown on the floor and grabbed a hoodie, sliding it over his head and putting on some shorts Dan had lurking under his bed. 

Dan looked up just in time to see Phil picking up his motorbike keys. "What are you doing?". Dan asks, sniffling. 

"Nothing. Stay here. I'll be half an hour". Phil says, opening the door and running downstairs. He doesn't get stopped by Dan's parents nor Dan's little brother. He casually strolls out and jumps on his motorbike, revving and driving off, in the direction of Chase's house. 

Dan sees him drive off and gets back into bed. He really hopes Phil isn't about to do something stupid because of him. 

**

Phil gets to Chase's house with only a few issues, retracing ones own steps seems to be harder than first thought. But he'd got there, he pulled up and knocked on (or down, he nearly fisted through the wood) his door. It took a few minutes and curses but then someone came to the door. 

"The man of the hour, just who I wanted to see". Is all Phil says before dragging Chase outside his house in just his pyjamas. 

"Dan, what's all this about?". He says, slightly frightened but hiding it behind his calm façade. 

"You know why I'm here". He says, before reaching into Chase's pockets on his clothes, he doesn't find his phone straight away, but eventually does when he checks the other pockets. 

"Oi, stop feeling me up. You've had your chance and you blew it Friday". He says, resisting Phil's grabby hands. 

"So you admit I didn't have sex with you friday?". Phil asks, Chase nods slightly annoyed that he has to do this on a Sunday morning. Phil unlocks Chase's phone, but quickly realises he needs a password. "Password?". He barks at Chase.

"It's badboy". Chase says through clenched teeth. Phil smiles, but it's a deathly smile, not a nice kind one. 

He goes on his instagram and takes all the posts down. He checks his other apps but he hadn't mentioned Dan on any of the others. 

Phil throws Chase his phone and Chase catches it. "I could easily just put the posts back up, or use word of mouth. Tomorrow will still be mortifying for you". Chase laughs. 

Phil seethes. And so he leans over and punches Chase in the face. Or in the nose to be exact. He'd never done that before and he didn't know how much blood would spurt out on his knuckles. 

Chase groans. "Shut up, it's not broken. Get a towel and make an apology post. If you don't do this I'll come back and make sure it really is broken". 

And then Phil walks off, jumping on his motorbike and driving off, leaving stupid Chase with his split lip and possibly broken nose.

He drives quickly, definitely over the speeding limit but he's at home before he knows it. He drops his motorbike on the grass, ditching it and walking through the Howell's front door. This time he is stopped, by Dan's little brother. 

"I just went to your room". He says, almost a smug tone to his voice. Phil's sighs. 

"And?".

"That boy is here again, and he's asleep in your bed". He says back, cornering Phil so he couldn't walk up the stairs. 

"And?".

Dan's brother rolls his eyes. "You do know mum could easily just walk into your room like I did and see him". He says. Phil sees his chance and barges past him and walks up the stairs. 

"Dan!". He hears Dan's brother shout, and then he hears footsteps following him, and then he sees him jump in front of him right next to Dan's bedroom door. 

Phil blinks once, twice and then decides what to do. He lifts Dan's brother and puts him away from the door. He kicks but it did the job. 

Phil walks in the room and sees Dan's awake, his face scrunched up in bed and his hair's all mussed. "Adrian walked in, he definitely thinks we're fucking". Dan yawns, and then he looks down at Phil's knuckles. They had dried blood on them. Dan was about to ask what he'd done to Chase when Phil shushed him and got back into the bed with Dan. 

"He's deleted the posts. The blood is because I may have punched him". Phil said, wincing slightly because he didn't want Dan to think he was violent usually. 

Dan got up out of his bed and Phil thought he was going to leave, but then he had brought over a first aid bag and grabbed a wipe. He sat next to Phil wordlessly and wiped his knuckles clean, throwing the wipe in the bin and putting the bag back.

Phil thanked him and Dan got back in bed, "No. I should thank you. Chase is a dick and I can't believe I ever fancied him". Dan swallowed, looking at Phil. 

"What should we do today?". Phil asked, still laying sideways and staring at Dan. 

Dan swallowed, "Stay here". He whispered, and then shook his head lightly. He coughed, "Maybe we could do some of the other ideas I've got".

Phil nodded, reaching over Dan's head to grab his phone. It brought the two closer than ever, inches away from touching lips, but then Phil pulled away and checked his Phone. Half ten, sorting out Chase took longer than he expected. He then looked at what Chase had put on instagram. Apparently he mistook "Dan" for someone else. Likely story, but whatever.

"Shall we get dressed, then?". Dan said, hoping Phil would say yes. Phil nodded, placing his phone down and sliding out of bed. 

Dan stretched in his bed, waiting for Phil to get dressed first. Phil took the hoodie off and Dan was quite shocked he'd gone out like that. In just a hoodie and shorts. In the winter. Crazy. He grabbed some leggings and a shirt, quickly getting dressed not caring that Dan was most likely looking, at the end of the day it was his own body.

Dan got out next and grabbed a jumper, throwing some jeans on and then he looked at himself in the mirror. The jumper was one his own parents had gifted to him two years prior, but it looked so much better on Phil than himself. He voiced his opinion out loud. 

Phil looked and nodded, "Yeah, it does look good on me. For a light green jumper". 

Dan yet again grabbed his notebook and a backpack, filling it up with other things he needed for this (money and credit card included) and headed towards the window. He climbed down the tree and waited a little trail away from his front door to wait for Phil. 

Phil had not been stopped by any annoying Howell's and walked out swiftly, joining Dan and walking with him, the destination unknown to Phil. 

"Where are we actually going?". Phil asks, he sees Dan clearly walking with purpose and is slightly confused about the direction in which they are heading. 

"We're getting the train". Dan replies, still walking with the same purpose. Whilst this answers Phil's question, Phil is still confused. Where are they getting the train to?

He asks that same question to Dan aloud. "We're going back to the train station we were at Monday". 

"St Pancras? Why?". Phil asked, still hurriedly following Dan to, apparently, the train station. 

"Because, I think that stupid statue had something to do with this". Dan replied back.

"Oh right, like an object bound curse", Phil said, thinking about the book he'd read in the library. 

Dan slowed down and looked over at Phil next to him. "Yes", he said in an almost pleased tone. "I thought I was the only one researching".

They carried on walking in silence, heading to the train station that would then take them to the St Pancras station, which is where the statue is. 

Dan buys tickets while Phil is trudging behind and then they quickly jump on the next train that pulls up without much discussion. They successfully manage to find seats, necessary due to the journey being almost 30 minutes after all. 

They were facing each other and Dan had started reaching around in his backpack. "I'll pay you back for the ticket", Phil said, not wanting to appear any less-gentleman-ly to Dan. Of course Phil wasn't to know they would be going all the way to St Pancras, but he could at least pay him back when they return home.

Dan waved him off, "It's fine. I'm using my dad's money anyway". Phil nodded, but he still felt bad. He'd make it up to him somehow. Dan bit his cheek and realised this was perfect, he could use the fact Phil owes him money when he eventually protests kissing Dan in public later on. 

Dan starts a conversation up about university, they've both only got a few months left and they'll be leaving sixth form and going to uni. "I applied to five different uni's all spread out the UK but I've narrowed it down to Manchester and York". Dan says, feeling a bit weird that he'll be leaving London. 

Phil nods, "They're good choices, I applied to those and a few in London". Dan smiles. 

"We might go to the same university?". He asks, not knowing what he feels right now. Weirdly kind of happy? Despite Phil being an annoying asshole, Dan would rather still have that annoying asshole keep him company. 

Phil nods, "Maybe, York gave me a really good offer". Dan nearly laughs. "So we can still have our annoying banter", Phil adds. 

They carry on talking like that for the rest of the journey; what courses they've both picked, what campuses they may live on ect. And then the train stops. 

"That didn't feel like 30 minutes", Dan says, heaving his backpack on his back and walking off the train, Phil follows closely, whispering lightly by the back of Dan's head. 

"Time flies when you're having fun". The sensation making Dan giggle, pushing Phil away as they walk up the stairs with the crowds to the statue. 

They walk up to the statue and stand there. "So what are we doing here then?". Phil asks, staring up at this great ten foot statue of a couple. Dan flicks through the pesky notebook he's brought along with him every trip. 

"I've got three things. Let's try apologising, first". Dan says, closing his book and packing it away in his backpack. 

"What? To each other?". Phil asks, wanting Dan to elaborate. 

Dan stands with his feet apart facing Phil, "Both. You go first". 

Phil stutters, he's been put on the spot and it's hard enough making something up but this apology has to be real. "Right. Er. I'm sorry for bullying you and taking the piss out of you". Phil says. 

Dan hums like he's thinking, "I don't accept your apology". Phil's face drops.

"Why?". Phil asks, pouting.

"It's more than bullying and taking the piss. You have to apologise for everything". Dan says, putting his hand on his hip. 

"Fine. I'm apologise for everything". Phil says, pulling a genuine face. Dan considers this and nods. 

"Right. My turn. I guess I'm sorry I dumped your girlfriend, even though she was cheating. I'm sorry I regularly insinuate you're gay or that we've had sex... I think that's it. I'm sorry for everything". Dan smiles, feeling very happy with himself for sorting all this out.

They both stand there staring at each other expecting something to happen. Nothing does. 

"I guess we now have to apologise to the statue", Dan says. They sit down on the bench again and this time, Dan starts off the apologising. "We're sorry we argued in front of you last week. It probably took away from the beauty that is you". Dan tried, trying his best to ignore his own opinion that this statue is an eyesore. 

Phil breathes in, then out and begins his apology. "And we're sorry that we were horrible to each other, ruining the aesthetic view". They both waited again and realised how pointless this was. 

"Ok, I've got two more things that may work. More crushed bay leaves". Dan said, almost comical and spread some of the crushed bay leaves he'd kept back the other day. He knew how strange he looked, sprinkling leaves on a monument in a train station. It was a new level of crazy Dan had reached. 

"Those bay leaves don't do anything", Phil said as he watched Dan spread them around the monument erratically. "There needs to be something else a little bit more... Sane?". Phil asked, choosing his words wisely. 

"I agree this isn't working", Dan says, getting up from where he'd kneeled to rub the leaves. "And we do have one thing left, but I already know you won't do it". Dan says, standing next to Phil with his hands in his pockets. 

"Dan. I'd do anything at this point". Phil says, desperately. Dan's left eyebrow cocks up and is instantly hidden by a dark brown fringe. 

"Anything?". Dan asks, quirking his lips. Phil nods, understanding the insinuation but not caring one bit. He genuinely would do anything at this point. 

"Good. We need to kiss again". Dan says, pulling some chapstick out of his bag and applying to his lips. He'd come prepared, which is what circles around Phil's head. 

"Is that why you paid for my ticket?". Phil asked, Dan's eyes widened and Phil knew he'd rattled him. "I honestly don't care, that's £7.50 you wasted all because you wanted a smooch". Phil shrugs.

Dan passes the chapstick over to Phil, "Your lips are like sandpaper". He says, watching Phil's confusion grow due to the chapstick Dan was thrusting into Phil's palm. Phil puts some on and passes back. He's not used to the feeling, he used to hate when his ex wore lip gloss and they'd kissed.

They were ready, Dan moved in first and waited for Phil to close the gap but almost as if they were trigger happy, the boys both smashed their lips together. Lips, tongues, teeth and all were being crashed together. It wasn't like either one could pull back either, not when Dan had his arms wrapped around Phil's neck and Phil's hands on his face holding him in place. It was like they needed this.

Eventually, they had to pull up for air and Phil looked around and noticed they had gathered a small crowd within the train station. It seemed that they thought what they had just saw was a demonstration or an act of some sort for pride. They cheered and clapped, so Dan bowed and so did Phil, lapping up all the glory.

"Thanks. Thank you". They both said, walking out of the crowd of people and out of the train station. 

"What the ever-loving fuck was that?". Phil laughed, his cheeks still a flustered pink from the kiss. Dan laughed and shrugged. 

"It's pride month, I think they must have thought we were doing something for pride!". Dan giggled, his eyes watering. "That was fun". Dan breathes when he finally calms down.

Phil's ready and has a question, "How much money of your dad's are you willing to spend?". This question stops Dan in his tracks. He doesn't even know how to answer this.

"I don't think he'd notice £400 missing, why?". Dan answered, choosing his words wisely as in 'please don't spend more than £400 because my dad will notice and murder us both'. 

Phil's grin extends to cross his whole face, "I have an idea". 

**

"No, no, no, and no". Dan ranted, as soon as Phil had let him in on the plan. Phil had dragged Dan all the way to a cashpoint before telling him what they were going to do. 

"Let's just Ferris Buller this". Phil said, which had pissed Dan off slightly because his Dad would absolutely murder him for sure if they just blew all his money on a night out. 

"But-"

"Dan. Look, have you ever just had fun? Let your hair down? Lived?". Phil said, hoping his little speech would persuade Dan. 

"Okay". He agreed, taking out £400 of his Dad's bank account and handing half over to Phil. 

"We are going to have some fun today". Phil chuckled, pushing all the new money into his pocket. "I promise you this will be worth it". 

Phil walks to a string of shops and the high street he's been to before when his friends are celebrating their 18th's. Lots of pubs, clubs and other drinking facilities.

"It's not even 3 o clock yet and you want to go drinking?". Dan asked, still walking next to Phil, following him to where ever he was dragging him. 

"Don't say it like that, we'll start with light drinks anyway". Phil said, and then they'd made it to the first string of the high street.

Of course, first they ate. Phil orders fries, nuggets and an assortment of greasy foods to start their night out. They both share and pick at the food with their fingers. This could potentially be considered romantic, they're sat in a dark restaurant in the corner facing each other while sharing a meal for two. Dan likes to think of this as their second date (secretly, so does Phil).

They finish and pay, getting ready for the long night ahead of them.

**

It was four hours later and Dan was very drunk. 

"It's night?". Dan shouted with child like wonder. Phil could understand why he was confused, they headed into this club at almost half six, and it was still light outside at that time. But spending almost two hours in the same club meant it was getting darker and darker outside. 

"It's half eight, you idiot. Of course it's night". Phil whispered, and then Dan giggled, tripping over his feet and falling into Phil; as he had done for the past hour. 

"Phil"  
"Phil"  
"Phil", Dan giggled, resting his head on top of Phil's shoulder as they made their way through the crowds; not really having much of a direction.

"Mmmh?". Phil sighed, trying to take his time. He hadn't let the alcohol affect him nearly as much as Dan but he was feeling the affects and kind of just wanted to sleep.

"I know a good club we can go to". Dan said, steering Phil in the direction of 'the good club'. Phil closed his eyes and let Dan drag him down the street. At some point he'd blacked out but Dan carried on walking, picking up some water on the way to sober up.

When Phil opened his eyes they were waiting in line. To go into a gay club. "Dan". Phil asked, Dan turned his head and stared at Phil. "Why have you taken me to a gay club?". 

"They are better". Dan shrugged, he had clearly sobered up since Phil had kind of blacked out. And then Phil saw he was drinking some water. Where did he get water from? And then Phil wanted water and felt how dry his mouth was. Who knew mojitos could dry the mouth up so much. 

"Where'd the water come from?". He asked, trying not to show how much he wanted this water. Dan sighed and handed over the bottle, which Phil chugged the rest of. He didn't answer Phil's question but Phil didn't care. He'd successfully quenched his thirst. 

"What time is it?". Phil yawned, opening his eyes. 

"Don't worry, you only passed out for twenty minutes". Dan yawned back, they weren't tired really, yawning was kind of contagious. 

They waited in line and then they were ID'ed by security, told to have a good night and they were in. The first thing Phil noticed was the music, not anything he listens to usually. The first thing Dan noticed was all the grinding. 

They walked over to the bar and got more drinks and danced over to a corner where they could dance together and not be disturbed.

**

It was five strawberry daquiri's later and Phil had loosened up. Both were a sweaty mess, dancing against each other in the same corner they'd infiltrated an hour and a half before. Not caring one bit that people had started staring at them. 

No words had been exchanged for a while when a bouncer from in front of the club had walked over to them. "Sorry lads. We've had complaints about you two, we're going to have to ask you to leave". He said in a deep voice. Dan got off Phil had held his hand while they were being escorted out. Dan couldn't care less, it gave him a chance to attack Phil's lips outside and to cool down. 

They made it outside and walked a corner and then Dan started kissing Phil again, Phil would pull up for breath and then reach back down. 

"I'm not gay". Phil whispered in between one of the kisses. Dan cocked an eyebrow and then kissed him more.   
"Oh?". He said, but then carried on kissing Phil, pining him to the wall.   
"Bi. I'm bi". Phil breathed, Dan kissed him one last time and stopped. 

"We need to celebrate this". Dan whispered and dragging Phil down the street. To where, Phil wasn't sure. But he felt like a weight was off his shoulders. Like he'd finally let something go.

They'd ran for ten minutes and got to houses. "What are we doing?". Phil asked, Dan shushed him and looked through the houses to see their back gardens. It was five houses later and Dan cheered. 

"It's this one". He giggled and then dragged Phil into the garden through a loose panel in the fence. Phil looked around and there was a pool, and then there was Dan; jumping in with no clothes. 

"Come on, the water's fine". Dan said, flouting around. Phil shrugged 'what the hell', and jumped in after stripping down. 

They swam circles around each other for a while, taking in the peaceful night. "Come here", Phil whispered. Dan swam over to him. "Closer", "Closer". He repeated until Dan was an inch away from him. And then Phil launched forward and connected their lips. Laughing between every kiss. 

They were clearly being too loud, because right after that a light came on in the top floor bedroom and a head appeared out of the window. "Get out of my pool, you disgusting youths". A middle aged woman had shouted. 

They both jumped out and grabbed their clothes running out of the garden and down the street. They stopped behind some bins and threw their clothes back on, making the clothes extremely wet. 

Phil kisses Dan once more and then whispers, "Let's go".

**

They get the last train heading out of the town, passing the stupid statue on the way. It's really quiet but they know its because it's Sunday. Or more like Monday at this point seen as its after midnight. 

They arrive in their area and walk slowly through the quiet streets, holding hands but not caring anyone could see them. It's too dark to make them out anyway. 

"This time last week, we were out here". Dan whispered. Phil nodded. 

"Arguing. You called me Kurt Co-Vain". Phil chuckled, holding himself and Dan up. 

"Yeah, and you called me Princess". Dan yawned, leaving more and more on Dan's shoulder. 

They got to their street and Phil pulled Dan to Dan's house. "Stay". Phil whispered, and Dan agreed; following Phil up the tree to get to his bedroom. They landed in the bed with a thump and giggles, hoping to god they were being quiet enough. 

They faced each other and closed their eyes, Dan leaning over to kiss Phil one last time before they succumbed to sleep. 

With both boys asleep, the statue smiles; finally. Another task successfully completed, another pair successfully matched. It glows for a split second. So fast that you'd have to be staring right at the statue to see. And then souls were placed in their right and true persons, and the world carried on turning.


	8. Day 7 - Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil wake up after their evening of fun and hijinks, to find they are back to normal. But they are also caught. By Dan's homophobic mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure Dan's mother irl is probably really nice. But anyways this is the penultimate chapter (we've got an epilogue left), and this is just a little clear up to say they are definitely changed back. Enjoy, give kudos and comments (you know I'm a thirsty ho for that).

It's early on a Monday morning when Phil wakes up in Dan's bed. He opens his eyes and the first thing he notices is his eyesight, it's blurry. Did they break the spell? Or maybe the alcohol from yesterday is affecting how well Dan's eyes work. 

Phil didn't know but he felt Dan beside him start to move, and then his snoring continued. Phil closed his eyes again and snuggled up to Dan. Falling back to sleep with not a care in the world.

It was past the time Dan usually got up on a Monday, so Dan's mom had walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Busting through his door and heading straight to the curtains in her son's bedroom. 

She pulled them open, "Wake up, Dan. The early bus leaves in five minutes and the late bus leaves in 30", she shuddered. She hated when her son left on the late bus, she would've flipped if she had found out Dan had skipped school a few times in the past week. 

She turns and sees two lumps in the bed, rather than the usual one her son makes. 

Phil wakes up and starts feeling a sense of déjà vu, exactly a week ago he woke up like this with Dan's mother staring down at him and telling him to get up. Except now she was ranting to Dan who wasn't listening but was hugging Phil. 

"...And now you're bringing back random boys ON a school night with your brother next door...". 

It went like that for a while, until Dan got out of bed and told his mom to leave. "The gay doesn't spread mom, and I'm 18". He says, telling her to leave his room. She does so speechless that her own son shouted at her. 

Dan goes back to his bed and hugs Phil. "I don't remember much from yesterday, but whatever we did, it seemed to work". Dan says, smiling and finally happy he's back in his own body. 

"What do you think did it?". Phil asked, slipping his glasses on his face so he could actually see. Phil thought it may have been the kissing. They kissed a lot last night, and that's pretty much the only thing he remembers. 

"I don't know, I just remember going to bed feeling lighter and happier. We had actual fun". Dan says, a little smile on his face thinking about the memories he did have of last night. 

"Let's get dressed, I can drop you off on my motorbike. This time at the school instead of a block away". Phil smiled, grabbing whatever clothes he could find and throwing them on, throwing some to Dan too.

Dan doesn't know what they are, but neither does Phil. All they know is when they get to school, they give each other a lingering parting kiss and head to their separate classes, a promise on their lips.

People see and words are exchanged: 'Phil Lester's gay and dating a twink', 'Dan and Phil are together' and other variations of the same gossip are spread. But it's not quite the end of their story and the full truth. Phil has things to work on, after all he's still a bit confused, but Dan will wait. He doesn't mind especially when the guy he's waiting for has a face like that.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's two years later and Dan and Phil are being two cute ass bitches; featuring the meeting place again doing something magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EPILOGUE TIME! I'm honestly so happy people liked this and actually read what I wrote. Yet again, kudos and comments are welcome and I hope you guys have enjoyed this one <3.

Dan was the first to wake up today. He had grown slightly more mature over the last two years, his face still clean and hairless and the same Dan. Phil was the same, he'd started filling out more in muscle and had dyed his hair black on more than one occasion. Their cuddles were warmer now and they lived away from their parents so were free to do so whenever (maybe even more than cuddle). 

It had been a hard time after the incident, for both boys, who just wanted to spend all their time together; but they worked it out and left behind their disagreeing parents and headed to university without all that tension.

When they got to York, they worked to get a flat of their own while staying in separate student dorms for the first few months. But it was clear to anyone they loved each other, they hardly ever left each other's side and when they did, they'd be sad. 

Due to it being just the two of them they did have to see their family at some point, which was why they were both sat facing Phil's brother, Martyn, in a restaurant just outside of their home town. They had not been back in this town for two years, which was making Martyn annoyed because he'd have to travel five hours if he wanted to see them every time.

"Tell me something funny". Martyn says to Dan, as soon as they sat down to order.

Dan frowns, he thinks for a while. How absurd is this request... Maybe a knock-knock joke could be funny. He thinks of something, "Sometimes when I wake up, I see black hair all over my head and I think *IT* is happening again, but then I'll turn and see Phil is just really close to me". 

It had only been a few months after the whole Dan is Phil, Phil is Dan thing, but they both decided to tell Martyn. Not only because he was suspicious of why they were friends after years of being enemies, but because it was nice to get the secret of their shoulders. So now he knew, and apparently Dan jokes about it now.

"Everything you say has Phil in". Martyn says, shaking his head and taking a sip of his complimentary tea. "Phil does the same over the phone", another sip. "Dan put a red sock in the washer, Dan was in the living room at the time, Dan burnt pasta". That last one, yikes. He remembers it vividly, the whole kitchen stunk of the horrid smell for days. 

Phil butts in, "Stop harassing my boyfriend". He says to Martyn and pokes him in the chest, leaning over to kiss Dan's cheek. 

"Yuk. Right, what shall we eat?". Despite the noise, Martyn was looking at the two boys fondly, and even if they told him some bat shit crazy things, they still made a really good couple. 

It was a few hours after they had eaten and they were leaving to go back to York. They said their goodbyes to Martyn, and each gave a hug. They waved him off and left to head to the train station.

They get there and have plenty of time to spare, and then they see the stupid statue that got them together. "The meeting place". Phil whispered, "We... Meet again", he said weakly, making Dan laugh a little. 

"It looks a little different". Dan comments, Phil nods. It did, a little bit shorter, a little bit less clear cut. It was probably erosion. Before Phil could tell Dan what he suspected, they started to hear arguing. And it was coming from the other side of the statue. 

"You aren't listening to me!".   
"That's because you go on and on!".  
"But we need to get the project done!"  
"I don't care anymore!"

Two girls, both around the age of sixteen and in school uniform, could be seen arguing next to the statue. Dan had listened and assumed it was school related. Phil watched as both girls got redder in the face as time went on. 

It was only a second later, but both could've swore they saw the statue blink. Like, the statues eyes blinked and emitted a small light. 

((The bickering carried on for a while, too loud for either of them to hear the Statue. Then there was a small drumming noise and swishing as their souls, planes of thought and what essentially made them them was ripped out of each of them, flowing over to the other person and resting)). 

The girls instantly stopped arguing and left in separate ways. Both Dan and Phil were stunned, but had different reactions. 

Phil turned to Dan and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm sure they'll figure it out like we did". But Dan was stood watching the statue carefully. 

"What the actual ever-loving fuck is with this damn statue?".

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Give Kudos and comments pleasee, I take prompts at Tumblr which is phanaremygaychildren


End file.
